De chocolate, vainilla y tropezones
by FaSCeN
Summary: En la prepa suceden cosas, algunas agradables, penosas o divertidas y siempre es mejor sobrellevarlas con tus amigos o..¿no?  Warnings: AU, Light shounenai, OC, lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del señor Kurumada y todos aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

**Notas de autor:** Bueeeenooo... no hay mucho que decir. Es ligeramente shounen-ai (ya veran por quienes), con OC, que en realidad tampoco son irreales, pues están inspirados en mis amigos y en mi

Esta historia esta basada de hechos reales; los cuales vivio ésta, su servidora en la secundaria, la prepa y un poco de su vida actual como universitaria. Esperando que los haga pasar un buen rato y

revivan esos momentos en compañia de sus amigos y hermanos del alma y aquellas aventuras que seguro todos hemos vivido o vivivmos.

* * *

1

-¡Esto es el colmo! –Se quejo un muchacho de cabellera rubia como el sol, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca y soltando un resoplido.

Otros tres chicos que caminaban a su lado intercambiaron unas miradas resignadas. El chico simplemente no superaba la noticia desde la mañana, cuando el profesor de educación artística les informo sobre el proyecto final; Hyouga había despotricado en contra del peli-azul que tenían por maestro y la estúpida idea para evaluarlos.

-Yo sólo digo. –Repitió por enésima vez en el transcurso del día. – ¿Para qué? ¿No se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa mejor y menos bochornosa? –Dos de sus acompañantes exhalaron derrotados, el otro se limito a menear la cabeza negativamente.

-Mira –Dijo un castaño de pelo alborotado. –, es un examen, nada más. Relájate.

-Seiya tiene razón. Todos sabemos que puede resultar vergonzoso o tonto pero… es el maestro y no pasa nada si lo intentamos. –Intervino un niño de ojos verde esmeralda –además, aun no sabemos de qué lado estaremos. –Concluyó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

El ruso entrecerró los ojos aun sin estar convencido aunque Shun tenía toda la razón; ni una sola alma en todo el grupo había saltado del asiento o gritado de alegría por la idea de Afrodita para su evaluación final.

Tal vez debería abrir la mente un poco y no ofuscarse.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Inquirieron unas muchachas al unísono al entrar los cuatro jóvenes a la salita común del dormitorio.

-¿Ya se te bajó? –Preguntó una de las chicas, cuya tez era morena, asomando los ojos por arriba de un libro pequeño.

-_Masso._ –Respondió alzando los hombros. Ya comprendía que a NINGUNO le hacía gracia la 'estupenda idea', según su propio maestro.

Las otras dos siguieron en lo suyo; en tanto Shun y Seiya se sentaban al de lado ellas en el piso. El rubio hizo lo mismo ocupando uno de los sillones y prepararse para hacer sus deberes. Mañana seria otro día y uno malo.

2

Al día siguiente los cuatro jóvenes acompañados por las tres muchachas emprendieron rumbo al instituto. La primera clase: Artística. Entraron al salón y ocuparon sus lugares preferidos; cerca del escritorio del profesor, junto a las ventanas donde se podía ver el mar y recibir la fresca brisa salina.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó un entusiasta y andrógino oji-celeste.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –musitó una voz. La del rubio ruso.

-¿Pasa algo Hyouga?

-No, nada señor. –esbozó una sonrisa inocente. El profesor le devolvió el gesto pero parecía ser una mueca malvada.

-De acuerdo, jóvenes como les comenté el día de ayer nuestro proyecto final será una representación teatral. Por lo tanto deseo saber qué es lo que les gustaría representar: una obra, un cuento, una película etc; y el género de ésta: drama, comedia, romance o incluso una parodia. –Afrodita se paseó sobre la cátedra mirando a los alumnos que seguían sin mostrar algún tipo de entusiasmo, sin embargo no tenía opción, dar esas clases contaba para su propia evaluación de 'Práctica docente'

-Sí no eligen lo haré yo ¿De acuerdo? –Advirtió con una gélida mirada. ¡Bingo! Su estrategia dio resultado; en ése instante, todos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre sus opciones. Después de media hora de clase los votos dieron comienzo y media hora más tarde al fin los adolescentes lograron ponerse de acuerdo. Habían decidido representar el cuento de 'La bella durmiente'; al níveo no le agradaba la idea pero al menos ya era un avance.

-Ahora –Anuncio magistral y malicioso. –…el reparto de los papeles.

El suspiro nervioso de sus expectantes pupilos lo deleito. Siempre disfrutaba esa parte en particular. No por sádico o malo si no por las caras de preocupación o alivio que mostraban al ver las letras escritas en los trozos de papel.

El mismo Afrodita escribió los personajes y tareas para cada uno, los doblo en cuatro para colocarlos en un su mano y revolverlos; caminó entre los corredores del aula animando a los jóvenes a tomar un papel de entre sus manos, no sin antes advertir que no podían verlos hasta que todos tuvieran uno. Al terminar se dirigió a su asiento y ordenó: -Pueden abrirlos ya.

Algunos suspiraron aliviados, otros fastidiados y uno que otro confundido.

-Veamos… –Tomó la lista y revisó los nombres –Ariadna. –una niña de cabello amoratado se levantó de su lugar y dijo en voz baja lo que decía su papelito, el maestro enarcó una ceja suspicaz y revisaba el papel él mismo.

-Hyouga… ¿Hyouga? ¿Estás bien? –Seiya golpeó al ruso en el hombro pues parecía que el aludido estaba en otro mundo. Unos segundos transcurrieron mientras Afrodita seguía llamando, esa vez a un chico pelinegro, que Hyouga volvió a la realidad; tenía que hacer algo antes de que lo llamaran.

-Hyouga. –Anunció el aspirante a profesor –acércate.

Hyouga se limitó a obedecer, podría ser que si era amable, el maestro comprendería y accedería a cambiarle el papel.

-Bien… ¿Qué papel interpretarás? –El chico se sonrojo y lo dijo en un decibel tan bajo que Afrodita a duras penas alcanzo a leer los labios de aquel que corría de nuevo a su lugar. Lo mejor que podía a hacer era esperar que la clase terminara y poder conversar con él a solas.

Uno a uno todos los miembros de su grupo se levantaron y dijeron que harían. Después de eso y que el timbre hubiera sonado, Hyouga se paró de su asiento y fue a hablar con afrodita antes de que éste se fuera.

-Profe –El aludido volteo y disimuló una sonrisa maquiavélica. Ya presentía ese momento –… hay algo que quiero ver si es posible. Quiero hacer otra cosa, la que sea menos ésa.

-Lo siento –Repuso tajante. –Eso no puede ser. Al menos no por ahora. En el primer ensayo ya veremos. Hasta mañana. –Y sin más salió del aula dejando a su alumno desconcertado.

3

-¿Y? –Una niña de cabello castaño oscuro inquirió al llegar a la mesa donde los demás ya desayunaban durante el descanso. – ¿Cómo les fue? –terminó una vez sentada junto a una chica con el cabello trenzado hasta la cintura.

-Nada mal –dijo Seiya estirándose.

Shiryu asintió tomando un trago de su botella de jugo.

Shun asintió de manera ausente puesto que aun no creía que tendría que hacer. Trago saliva.

-¿Y a ustedes? –Las tres muchachas ladearon los labios, encogiéndose de hombros, resignadas pero no inconformes con su suerte.

-Decentemente. Y eso ya es bastante. –comentaron prácticamente al unísono las tres muchachas que al darse cuenta empezaron a reír.

El almuerzo continúo sin mayores comentarios. Las vacaciones se acercaban y eso hacía que hubiera tensión en el ambiente pero también cierto aire perezoso que los invadía. Todo mundo quería que el descanso llegara y poder relajarse sin sentirse adormilados y estresados. Típico aire antes de salir de vacaciones.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin del descanso y el inicio de su siguiente clase.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a Física. Nos vemos en el salón. –La chica de la trenza se incorporó primero, la castaña tardó un poco en seguirla pero si no se iban les ganarían la mesa que ocupaban desde siempre en el laboratorio. La morena lacia fue detrás de ellas.

-¡Qué onda Robert! –un muchacho castaño pelo corto y ondulado meneo la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras las niñas se sentaban en la banca que el mismo ocupaba afuera del laboratorio ya que éste estaba cerrado.

-Puuus aquí no más. ¿Y ustedes? –

-Igual – respondió la castaña.

La chica de la trenza asintió.

-Huuum… -Los cuatro muchachos suspiraron cansados.

-Perdón por el retraso –los alumnos giraron el rostro en dirección a su maestro. El profesor se veía agitado, con las mejillas rojas y unas gotitas de sudor cubriéndole la frente. –Es… que fui a pedir el cañón pero aun no lo regresaba el otro maestro que lo solicito así que me espere pero pues... no llegó aún. –explicando el maestro metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta esperando a que los jóvenes entraran al salón.

Los pupilos se sentaron en una de las mesas de en medio en la parte delantera del aula. Dejaron las mochilas encima y fueron al rincón para tomar los bancos que usarían de asiento.

El maestro un hombre joven de cabello largo y azul índigo también dispuso sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Un libro de texto, una libretita con apuntes, una calculadora, sus plumones y borrador.

-Oiga profe –exclamó la más bajita -de pelo castaño- del grupo girando sólo su cintura – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Si no le molesta o es indiscreción.

El docente meneo la cabeza y respondió: -No, adelante Freya.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –Soltó sin más. Sus compañeras rieron negando con la cabeza por la falta de delicadeza por parte de su amiga.

El aludido sonrió ligeramente apenado. "Siempre tan directa" pensó pero decidió satisfacer la intriga de su 'alumnita'. –Yo pues cumpliré 28 años en Mayo; más bien… cumpliremos –Se corrigió a los dos segundos.

-Aaah –

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –inquirió ladeando su apuesto rostro.

-Na' más pura curiosidad –espetó casual encogiéndose de hombros; sus compañeros volvieron a carcajearse ahora el profesor los acompaño. –Además no los aparenta. –y le guiño el ojo.

Saga río apenado.

-Oigan si les dije o ¿no? Que no me hablaran de usted. Me hace sentir demasiado mayor. –esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Era mayor pero apenas unos 9 o 10 años. Podía ser su hermano mayor o primo.

-Es que es raro. A mí me parece una falta de respeto o tal vez sea pura costumbre el hablarle de 'usted' a un superior y aun no se me quita. –Betsabé intervino mirándolo sería con sus algo rasgados ojos cafés.

-¡Saga!

-Aunque claro… tenemos nuestras excepciones –agregó en tono sarcástico al ver entrar a Seiya muy campante y saludando como si nada al maestro. Los otros sonrieron al captar la ironía. Cosas de la vida.

-Hola Seiya.

El muchacho sonrió de una forma muy exagerada antes de dirigirse a su asiento en la mesa de sus compañeros crecidamente puntuales y formaba la señal de amor y paz en último gesto de cordialidad para Saga. Pero su trasero no tuvo contacto con la madera del banco sino con el frío piso.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Caíste; literal –se burló Juno quien había pateado el banco hacia afuera justo antes de que Seiya dejara reposar sus asentaderas. Shiryu, Shun y Hyouga se sentaron con ellos también mientras cabeceaban en señal de saludo a excepción de Shun quien lo hizo con la mano.

El castaño y la pelinegra se enfrascaron en una pelea amistosa. En donde relucían algunos trapitos sucios al sol, cosas como: "No aguantas nada" o "ya verás que me vengare antes de que te desmayes" "Eso ¿qué tiene que ver?" y el otro contraatacaba "No sé me ocurrió algo mejor" y soltaban otra risa sonora.

-Bueno –Saga se acerco al pizarrón –hoy vamos a resolver unos problemas pero también lo haremos usando la tec-no-lo-gí-a. Así que les prepare una presentación de Power Point pero el cañón y la Laptop las estaba usando Camus y quiero creer ya los desocupó así que les voy a dejar una fórmulas para despeje en lo que yo regr… -Obvio el gemido de insatisfacción resonó por el pequeño salón ya que la gran parte del grupo había entrado. El maestro hizo unos ademanes para que se callaran. –Ya lo sabía así que ¿Quién quiere ir por ellos? –el sonido de los grillos hubiera flotado en el aire si no se hubiesen encontrado en plena primavera.

-¿Nadie? –Enarcó una ceja –Entonces van a cop…

-Yo voy –Freya alzó la mano.

-OK, si sabes en donde ¿no? –La chica asintió. Saga se metió la mano derecha al bolsillo y le entregó su credencial de maestro para que le dieran el material. Antes de salir recordó: -¿Y si podrás tu solita? Es el cañón y la máquina. –Freya curvó una ceja escéptica. ¿Qué si podría? pues ni que fuera alguna debilucha.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Ya vengo –sin más cerró la puerta detrás de sí misma y se dirigió al almacén.

4

Ya llevaba tres vueltas buscándolo.

En el almacén le dijeron que ya no era ahí donde debía pedir el material, si no que fuera a recursos administrativos por el cañón y la laptop en la subdirección académica. En recursos administrativos tenían el cañón una vez que hizo el registro salió para la subdirección pero la mentada computadora portátil no estaba ahí; ya que la que había se hallaba descompuesta así que debía ir al salón de maestros y pedirle a Camus, el practicante de biología, prestada su computadora según Sunrei; la 'chica del servicio social. Pero eso no era problema; ella conocía a Camus y se llevaba bien con él; el problema era de otra índole.

"Respira, respira" se tranquilizaba mientras jugueteaba con el tirante de la maletita donde llevaba el cañón. Movía las manos, en sincronía con su respiración; como si su cuerpo presintiera lo que venía. Una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo rodeó su cintura para jalarla por detrás unos pasos y después ver como una puerta se cerraba enfrente de ella.

-Hola –murmuraron en su oído en tanto las piernas se le volvían de gelatina.

-Dije 'hola' eres muy maleducada ¿sabías? Pero… –su atacante asintió acercándose al femenino cuello desprotegido. La niña rodó los ojos y con una de sus manos libres apuntó a la mano que cubría sus labios. –Oops… lo siento – acto seguido el hombre le destapó la boca.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? – explotó la niña.

"Pensándolo bien…" y volvió a taparle la boca.

-Cálmate. Ni que te fuera a hacer algo malo –la chica siguió despotricando a pesar de que él seguro no entendía ni pío. O probablemente sí.

-Ya te voy a soltar pero –dijo ejerciendo algo de fuerza sobre el brazo con el cual rodeaba la cintura de Freya –no gri-tes. ¿De acuerdo? –sin otra opción que obedecer asintió. Pero ya se las cobraría; ODIABA que le dijeran que hacer.

-A veces eres muy salvaje –se quejó haciendo un mohín gracioso.

Él rió.

-Por cierto –mencionó recordando su misión. -¿No has visto a Camus?

-hum… - fingió demencia.

-¿Lo has visto? –preguntó de nuevo torciendo la boca.

-….- no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Kanon! –gritó fastidiada. No era muy paciente. Treinta segundos eran su límite.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? –espetó, soltándola.

La jovencita se mordió el labio para no reírse después de ver la cara del gemelo de su maestro de física, aunque también estaba algo desconcertada con esa actitud. "¿Serán... celos?" en ese instante debió morderse el interior de sus mejillas.

-Lo que pasa es que Saga, o sea se tu hermano, me pidió que fuera por el cañón y la laptop pero… -

-¿Qué? –la interrumpió. Freya entrecerró los ojos.

-Resulta que la laptop de la escuela no _fonuncia._ –terminó bajando los hombros. –Así que debo pedirle la suya a Camus. ¿Lo has visto? –Soltó en un suspiro.

-No –Contestó algo escueto pero no mentía. No había visto a Camus.

-¿Ya checaste su horario?

-Nop. Jeje –la niña sacó la lengua. Y ya que ponía atención estaban en el salón de maestros.

Vio los _lockers_, al otro lado del cuarto. Camino hacia ellos y encontró el de Camus bastante rápido era el quinto en la hilera superior y allí pegado también estaba su horario.

Lo revisó y se dio cuenta de que él seguía en clase; faltaban 15 minutos para que saliera. "¿Qué hago? ¿Bajo y le digo al profe o espero a Camus?"

En eso andaba la muchacha, tan ensimismada que no escuchó los pasos de Kanon al rodear la mesa o sintió su respiración meciendo su cabello, cuando despertó ya era tarde. El maestro, porque si damas y caballeros, el era su profesor de Educación Física; recargaba su barbilla encima de la cabeza de la castaña y atraía la espaldita contra su fuerte tórax.

-No…- susurró tan bajito que él no la hubiese oído si no gracias a lo agudo que tenía el oído al ser maestro. Pero a pesar de su negativa ella misma hizo a un lado la cabeza para brindar un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Incitado por el aroma –floral y mentolado– que destilaba la piel blanca Kanon jugueteo con su propia nariz y labios, haciendo ruiditos graciosos contra ésta y oía las risitas ahogadas de Freya, disfrutando de algún esporádico espasmo recorriendo la figura entre sus brazos.

-Nos verán –reprochó con la voz cortada pues el gemelo depositaba algunos roces superficiales usando la boca.

-No, no nos verán –contradijo deslizando las manos desde los delicados hombros acariciando parsimoniosamente hasta descolgar la mochila en donde se escondía el material didáctico que requería su hermano para dar clase, luego recorrer los antebrazos desnudos y atrapar la manos entrelazando los dedos y envolver la diminuta cintura.

-Jijiji –la tonta risita llegó a sus oídos después de toquetear la curva de la chica. Tenía cosquillas porque de hecho hasta se había convulsionado ligeramente.

-¿Podré besarte hoy? –Freya abrió los ojos con desmesura para después cerrarlos fuerte. Ése murmullo fue muy erótico, sugestivo y peor aun cuando le soplaron aire caliente y húmedo. Inconscientemente apretó sus piernas y el calor hacia que la sangre llegará a punto de ebullición y se arremolinara en sus mejillas.

-¿Podré? –repitió algo meloso pero juguetón. Luego tomo el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos aunque los tenía fuertemente cerrados. A penas una rendija se dividió de los ojos café claro y la dueña de ellos zafó una de sus manos para pasarla detrás del cuello y acariciar el cabello azul, enredándose antes de lamerse los labios como respuesta afirmativa.

Pero antes de poder si quiera rozar sus labios, el maestro desvió ligeramente la vista en dirección a las cortinas cerradas que daban al pasillo, esas extrañas e inadvertidas reacciones de las cuales tu cerebro no se molesta en hacer hincapié.

Ahí estaba, caminando hacia la sala de maestros una figura con el cabello lacio, deslumbrando su figura contra la luz del medio día. Los pasos parecían hacer eco en el desolado pasillo sincronizándose con el corazón palpitante del gemelo. Sin previo aviso se alejo a zancadas de la chica, quien, pasmada giraba el rostro para ver la puerta abriéndose.

-Hola. –No pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados. Era Aioria el practicante y asistente de Kanon en educación física.

-Hola Aioria oye… ¿No has visto a Camus? -inquirió azorada pero debía disimular y ella era buena actuando, muy a pesar de que el corazón por poco escapa por su boca.

-Sí, ahí viene. Míralo. –el rubio dorado señalo con el dedo a su derecha y la pequeña asomó la cabeza y ¡Sí, por fin! Ese cabello azul, esa tez morena clara y por sobre todo la mirada azul rey bastante seria, decoradas por unas inusuales cejas era Camus. ¡Aleluya!

-¡CAMUS! –Gritó entusiasmada saliendo del cuarto a trompicones para alcanzarlo antes de que aquel entrará al salón -¡Al fiiin! Necesito, mejor dicho, necesitamos tu ayuda. –Camus enarcó una ceja suspicaz pero dejo que la castañita lo tomara del brazo guiándolo al laboratorio de física.

5

Aioria ahogo una risita viendo como ambos se marchaban.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Aioria miro a Kanon y luego negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué? ¿No me vas decir? –El peli azul se sintió traicionado por ese desplante pero _el león_ –Como le decían de cariño– aceptó a su petición.

-Es que... bueno… Camus nunca ha sido del tipo "social", excepto con Milo y eso a regaña dientes –alegó acercándose a la mesa, sentarse cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y recargando los pies en la mesa añadió: - ; Creo que a Freya le gusta Camus y… viceversa. Porque, jamás, de los jamases había visto que se dejara tocar por alguien. A parte, prácticamente se le colgó del brazo y Camus; ni una miradita de hastió cruzó por sus ojos. Por eso me rió, una niñita vino a moverle el tapete. –De soslayo vio el movimiento errático de una sombra. - ¡¿Te sientes bien? –Aioria se levanto cual rayo porque su jefe estaba blanco como la cera y parecía a punto de vomitar.

-Sí, sí. Solamente se me bajo la presión. Creo –con la ayuda del leoncito se sentó. Pero se sentía mareado. ¡¿Ah Camus le gustaba Freya? Le daba el soponcio. Eso no era justo, después de casi tres años de esfuerzo, sudor y porque no algo de maloso coqueteo la chica le hizo caso. ¡Pero no señor! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Nadie le daba _bajilla_! ¡Ya vería _el agudorcete_!

-¿En serio estás bien? –el león dorado retrocedió unos pasos pues una ola de malas vibras rodeaba a al oji-esmeralda y podía escuchar una risa oscura y grave ahogándose en su boca.

-Sí, estoy bien. No me hagas caso –repuso en un gesto aterrorizante que pretendía inocencia. Aioria se excuso y salió del salón porque hasta estaba sudando frio, que maldad tramaría ese cerebrito, no sabia y ni quería saber.

-Muchas gracias Camus. –El chico hizo un gesto con las manos es señal de no importa. Freya infló las mejillas ofendida por el olvido de su cooperación.

-A ti también Freya, gracias. –La niña sonrió abiertamente y Saga exhalo descansado pero regresándole la sonrisa a su alumna.

Cuando la presentación, en la cual Camus se quedo, acabo y les fue dejada su tarea, todos salieron en tropel a las bancas para descansar antes de su siguiente cales que era de cálculo y aunque el maestro Raúl era agradable ya estaban cansados de resolver problemas.

6

La campana sonó de nuevo y su clase fue bastante amena como de costumbre aun después que algún pasado de listo cerrara la puerta del aula por fuera, y uno de sus compañeros hiciera el oso del semestre al salirse por la ventana abrirla para que el profesor contestara su teléfono y en vez de entrar por la puerta ya abierta regresara a la ventana, pero la cosa no paró ahí pues fue su NOVIA quien lo delato de su estupidez e hiciera que todos miraran la puerta abierta, a él en la ventana y de regreso a la puerta. El chico morado de la pena se sentó y no volvió a hablar en toda la clase después de la carcajada grupal y la enorme interrogante en el rostro se su bonachón maestro.

Un típico día en el salón del 62H1.

-¡Dioses! Ya quiero irme –gimió Hyouga.

-No podemos tenemos practica de americano –le recordó Seiya.

-¡Sí es cierto! –Robert se palmeo la frente.

-jaajaa –Se burló Jazmín, haciendo una 'L' con los dedos pulgar e índice sobre su frente. Pero río de nuevo –No se crean _inverdes. _A mí me gusta el americano pero prefiero el básquet.

-¿Se quedaran? –interrogó Seiya poniendo ojos de perrito en veterinaria y haciendo temblar su labio inferior.

Las chicas y Shun intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas entre ellos por si sería correcto. Pero accedieron. Más tarde lo lamentaron.

Porque, una cosa era ver los partidos y otra los entrenamientos; el verlos dar vueltas en el campo, haciendo abominables, como las llamaba Freya, trotando haciendo estiramientos no era tan satisfactorio pero daba buenas oportunidades para una tertulia llenas de chismes; el tema principal: sus amigos entrenando.

-Esto no es igual –se quejó Robert acercándose a donde los otros tres estaban buscando un trago de agua.

-¿No es igual qué? –cuestionaron dos miradas cafés, una verde y otra ámbar.

-Sin las porristas. ¡Obvio! –dicho eso señalo al otro lado de la cancha en donde deberían ensayar las porristas completamente desolado.

Las muchachas alzaron las cejas fríamente. Detestaban a las porristas y aborrecían la superficialidad, bueno no tanto sino que la gran mayoría de las chicas que estaban en ese grupo se sentían superiores, y _hechas a mano_. Cosa, que claro, no eran.

-Ah… _¡Whatever!_- resoplaron inexpresivas.

Aioria llamó a Robert al campo, diviso a los invitados, para saludarles con la mano. Ellos respondieron el gesto.

-¿Y aquí, entrenos, Shun… qué papel te tocó en la obra?

El peli-verde paso saliva.

-Les digo pero… no se rían ¿OK? –las chicas solemnes cabecearon. Shun tomo aire y apenas había revelado su secreto hubo un corto silencio de expectación para terminar con un fuerte "¡¿QUÉ?"

Kanon hizo sonar el silbato. Para callarlas, las chicas se taparon la boca con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Neta? –inquirió Freya, Shun rojo hasta las orejas susurro un débil 'Ajá'.

-Dios te bendiga _m'ijo_ –_Jazz_ le hizo la señal de la cruz para bendecirlo.

Betsabé seguía riendo en voz baja –Esto va estar… ¡no manches! Jajaja.

-¿Y tú que tienes? –cuestionó Betsabé mirando con preocupación a la castaña.

-¿Uuum? –

-¿Qué que tienes? Desde que regresaste con Camus al salón has estado… distraída. –volvió a mirarla pero más detenidamente y con suspicacia. Aunque ya sospechaba la razón.

-_Ettooo_… nada, en serio. Voy al baño –evadió el tema y se esfumo rumbo al baño. Betsabé la siguió con la mirada. Freya regreso ya terminado el entrenamiento.

-Eso fue bueno. Este año vamos a ganar –exclamó Hyouga entusiasmado.

-Tenemos que –enfatizó Robert con los puños.

-¡SIIII! –gritaron los tres locos de emoción. Las chicas y Shun sudaron la gota gorda.

-Pero, ¡ash! Faltan las porristas ¿Cómo vamos a jugar la final sin nadie que nos de ánimos y brinde inspiración? –Seiya observo desde la verja de la entrada principal parte del campo y suspiro con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no hay porristas? –razonó Shun con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Porque… -Robert se dio la vuelta para encarar al andrógino peli-verde –Kanon dice que eso nos distrae y… pues –se rasco la cabeza y agachó la mirada al suelo de la gris acera –tiene algo de razón.

-Si –concordó Seiya serio.

-¡Claro! ¿Verdad Seiya? Acuérdate de que una vez te cayeron encima 20 monitos de los gigantes por andar coqueteando con Shaina. –Seiya se sonrojo mientras Hyouga sonreía socarrón.

-¿Pero si tú? No te queda atrás. Te recuerdo a Fleur –el castaño se defendió con un tono algo retador.

-¿Quién es Fleur? –Shun estaba intrigado. Así que su mejor amigo tenía un _affair_ y él ni por enterado y eso dolía.

-Nadie –Hyouga utilizo un tono de voz grave y fuerte para dar por zanjado el asunto.

-L-lo siento… no era para molestarte –Shun se mordió el labio. El rubio nunca había usado ese tonito con él. Regularmente el ruso lo usaba para las personas que lo molestaban o le desagradaban.

7

Después de media hora de caminata dieron un resoplido de gusto al ver las rejas de los dormitorios. Las jovencitas se despidieron de los tres chicos restantes, Robert tenía la suerte de vivir con sus padres y hermano, pues necesitaban una ducha.

Seiya hubiera podido cortar la tensión que se había formado entre Shun y Hyouga como un cuchillo caliente lo hace con la mantequilla. Pero como en pocas veces prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Hyouga miraba de soslayo a Shun, quien no abría la boca ni por equivocación, concentrado en las tonalidades del marmóreo piso.

-Nos vemos mañana –anuncio Seiya llegando a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Justin, un compañero de segundo año.

-Hasta mañana –Shun le sonrió.

-Descansa –dijo por su lado Hyouga.

Los amigos continuaron su camino por el corredor hasta el rellano y subir las escalerillas en dirección al tercer piso donde estaba su habitación.

8

Shun permanecía calladito y un peso le oprimía el pecho. Hyouga había sido grosero con él por primera vez en… ¿Cuánto años? ¿11 casi 12 años? Y todo por mera curiosidad. Él no le guardaba secretos al rubio. Quizás exageraba, pero un 90 % de sus cosas las comentaba con Hyouga por saber lo discreto que éste era.

Hyouga abrió la puerta del cuarto y se quedo parado junto esperando a que el oji-turmalina saliera de sus hesitaciones.

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir afuera? –Hyouga habló con una tonada fría y distante.

Grave error.

Shun levanto la vista.

El rubio trago saliva.

Shun tenía los ojitos vidriosos, llenos de tristeza y amargura. Ese rubio tonto podía ser un insensible. ¿Es que nunca ha oído el dicho 'lo cortés no quita lo valiente'?

El ruso quería que un rayo lo partiera en dos. ¿Por qué si sabía que Shun era tan sensible lo trataba precisamente? Él lo conocía bien y a pesar de todo había metido la pata hasta el fondo con su mejor amigo.

-Shun… -

-No –Hyouga retrocedió dos pasos, evitando que el niño lo empujara al entrar. Aparentemente la negativa era por su **brillante** (nótese el sarcasmo) pregunta.

-Ya sabía. Sólo fue un chiste –trató de sonar casual y relajado pero Shun se limito a mirarlo con algo de desdén.

-Me di cuenta –resoplo circunspecto el menor.

-Aaah… –dijo el rubio.

Pasados 15 minutos Shun salió de la ducha, ya _empijamado _y listo para dormir.

-Shun… no te eno…-

-Buenas noches –deseó a su compañero antes de darle la espalda y apagar la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

Shun.

Shuncito le había cortado el discurso.

El niño estaba muy sentido. Cosa rarísima de él. Hyouga chasqueo la lengua y se metió a bañar. Mañana sería un día nuevo y planearía lago para en-contentar a Shun.

"¡Demonios! ¡Nooo!" maldijo mentalmente. El estúpido ensayo para la torpe obra era mañana. Suspiro hastiado y se metió en la cama. Estúpido día. Nada le había salido bien excepto por el entrenamiento. Presentía que ese no sería su mes. Sí, su mes, ya ni la semana.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó Hyouga no hallo a Shun y al bajar a desayunar tampoco había señales del niño. El mayor se sentía contrariado; Shun si que estaba dolido.

9

Cuando salió de los dormitorios lo hizo solito. Seiya y Shiryu seguramente se habrían adelantado.

Al llegar al salón dirigió su mirada celeste al asiento que Shun ocupaba desde el primer año y estaba, para su sorpresa VACIO, el ruso alzo las cejas desconcertado. ¿Tan grosero había sido que Shun había decidido cambiarse de lugar? ¿Ni siquiera quería sentarse enfrente de él? Hyouga tenso los labios hasta que se difuminaron en una línea. Sin más preámbulos entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar colocando sus pertenecías en la silla que normalmente Shun ocuparía. Recorrió la vista desde la puerta pasando por cada fila e hilera pero no, Shun no estaba en el aula. Nervioso empezó a estirarse. ¿Dónde diantres estaba el sensible y empático niñito peli-verde?

-Niñas... –Llamó y una de ellas se giro.

-¿Qué pasó? –Jazz lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde están Seiya, Shun y Shiryu? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa y decidiendo mejor nombrar a sus tres amigos y no resultara taaan sospechoso.

-Pues… eso dos de allá, si mis ojos no me engañan y el aumento de los lentes me sirve son Seiya y Shiryu. –Hyouga siguió su largo dedo moreno y vio a Seiya y Shiryu platicando en el balcón a través de las ventanas. –En cuanto a Shun no tengo idea, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? Normalmente llegan juntos –la chica subió y bajos las cejas en un gesto sugestivo y travieso.

-Yo que sé por eso pregunto. Ésta mañana al cuando me desperté ya no estaba y no ha llegado al salón.

-Hum… eso si es poco común en él –concordó con el rubio mientras éste asentía.

-Lo sé, por eso…

-Te preocupa –terminó Jazz por él. –Es comprensible. Son muy unidos, casi tanto como aquellas. Ve las.

El joven clavó su mirada en las amigas de Jazmín. Estaban platicando muy a gusto. Una sentada en la cátedra debajo del escritorio del profesor con una pierna cruzada muy femenina y la otra, como siempre Betsabé de trenza, en un pupitre enfrentando a la _hippie_ también con las piernas cruzadas pero encima de la silla y abrazaba sus rodillas.

-Aunque ahí faltas tú –declaró el muchacho. Jazz sonrió y como si le hubiesen dado una orden fue a sentarse con las aquellas en medio como buen dolor de muelas.

Listo. El cuadro estaba perfecto.

-Buenos días –saludó Shun llegando a su lugar y quitando la mochila del otro para acomodarse.

-Buenos días –regreso el rubio haciendo lo propio con su mochila.

Sin más Shun se sentó y dirigió su verde mirar a la ventana en la que admiraba el mar azul al otro lado de la calle. Efectivamente era una maravilla tener el mar a solo unos pasos dentro del muelle y unos metros calle abajo ya estaba la playa.

"Primer strike"

10

-¡Buenos días chavos! –el maestro de biología llegó al salón efusivo y contento como siempre.

-¡Buenos días! –respondieron unos.

-Hoy vamos a ir al laboratorio así que… moviditos.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Milo corrió las cortinas, encendió el televisor y el video casetera.

-Prepárense psicológicamente. –Advirtió serio. –Esta película no es apta para niños menores de 16 años… -Leyó la parte trasera del estuche y luego miro a sus aprendices –Que bueno que todos tiene ya 17. –rió.

-Bien… corre película. –Pulso 'Play' y la pantalla cobro vida. Los estudiantes sacaron libretas y tinta para tomar notas pero dos minutos después las olvidaron.

Debieron matar a Milo.

A más de uno se le cruzo por la cabeza vengarse del _bicho_.

Su película era un documental sobre la caza de animales en peligro de extinción. Primero vieron una pequeña explicación en donde un collage de distintos animales terminó muertos y descuartizados.

Las primeras víctimas del cruel acto fueron unos lindos y tiernos zorritos al principio parecía que terminaría bien, el zorrito macho era bastante rápido para los cazadores pero dos milésimas después una trampa atrapo su esponjosa cola; ya nadie quería saber que pasaba seguido de aquello.

Shun y Freya se tapaban los ojos aunque el desgarrador sonido de las atrocidades llegaban perfecto a sus tímpanos y su imaginación volaba contra su voluntad. Ambos muchachos se miraban por entre los dedos y deseaban salir corriendo de allí.

Luego de los zorritos siguieron los osos polares y las tiernas foquitas bebés. Betsabé meneaba el pie nerviosa y enfadada, Seiya cerraba los puños y Shiryu contenía sus gruñidos junto con Jazmín que si hubiese podido habría castrado a todos esos imbéciles de pacotilla, Hyouga y Robert se rascaban la cabeza con desesperación y por supuesto no falto el insensible al que le valió todo lo que veía diciendo que para eso eran los animales y asuntos por el estilo. Claro, se ganaba una fulminante mirada por parte de su maestro y compañeros, sin embargo no le daba importancia.

Cuando llegó el turno de las gallinas, tocaron la puerta y Milo salió del cuarto para no interrumpir la proyección. Al regresar adentro no iba solo, Camus iba con él. El pobre practicante miro la pantalla y gruño por lo bajo.

-Milo ¿Por qué les haces ver esto?

-Porque deben saber apreciar lo que tienen.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices. –anotó irónico su amigo peliazul.

Milo sonrió complacido. Camus se sentó a su lado fijando su vista en la luz blanca-azulina de la televisión.

-Voy a vomitar –dijo Freya parándose de su asiento. –O a llorar de plano.

-Yo también –susurró Shun junto a ella apretándole la mano.

En eso un lobo caminaba tranquilo por el bosque y por detrás llegaba un hombre con una escopeta apuntándole a la cabeza…

-¡AAAAhhhh! –gritaron los dos muchachos una vez que el tipejo arremetía contra el indefenso animal.

Shun se giro tan rápido como pudo que estuvo a milímetros de perder el equilibrio pero una mano lo jalo de la muñeca y le tapo los oídos, bloqueándole la vista una playera blanca.

-No, todavía no –una mano le apretó la nuca indicándole que no se moviera.

"Hyouga…"

Shun se dejo hacer y no miro ni de chiste a la pantalla.

-Listo. Ya paso. –Shun se estremeció un poco.

-¿Seguro? –no se sentía confiado.

-Sí.

Shun se mordió el labio y empezó a virar su delicado rostro hacia la pantalla. Y la vio ya estaba apagada.

-¿Y Freya? –inquirió tras no ver a su amiga sentada junto a él.

-Ya no aguanto –contestó Betsabé como si estuviese mareada. –Camus ya fue por ella.

-Ah…

-¿Y tú te sientes bien?

-Sí Hyouga. Gracias –Shun sonrió con timidez tiñéndose de un tono manzana pero daba gracias a los dioses de que las cortinas siguieran cerradas.

-Bueno, sé por las miraditas que unos me echan están furiosos conmigo pero esto es para que entiendan ¡OK! Debemos cuidar…. –Milo se puso profético y siguió con una perorata sobre el abuso de los humanos para con la madre tierra, el exceso de usos en los recursos no renovables y blah, blah, era lo que Shun oía aun perdido entre el abrazo de Hyouga.

"¡¿Qué?" Shun reaccionó. El rubio aun tenía un brazo alrededor de su espalda consolándolo.

Con todo y eso no se separo del rubio. Era lindo que le tuviera cierta consideración.

-Lo siento. Debí decirte de Fleur pero es que no era serio. Solamente salimos un par de veces y ya. –Shun levantó la vista asombrado por la declaración de su amigo.

-No te mortifiques. Pero aunque lo de ustedes no haya sido algo importante quiero que confíes en mi. No me burlaría jamás de ti ni de alguno de tus problemas ¿OK? -Hyouga respiro con alivio el aroma de la cabellera verde, que coincidentemente olía a manzana.

-OK. Ya entendí –respondió soltando a Shun.

-¿Por tu garrita?

-Por mi garrita.

11

-Bien mis queridos. Hoy es nuestro primer ensayo. –Afrodita brincaba de alegría. Ahora si pasare lista a mis miembros de staff. Dígase escenógrafos, maquillistas, vestuaristas y etcétera. –Se aclaro la garganta y fue diciendo los nombres.

-Ariadna; maquillista, Joel; iluminador, -conforme los nombraba se ponían de pie se separeban del grupo. –Altaír; asistente de producción, Santos; compositor, Freya escenógrafa, Carla; extra, Betsabé, escenógrafa… -asi sucedió la larga lista de miembros de equipo de producción.

-Ahora –Lanzó una fría y maquiavélica mirada a los que sobraban –Lo bueno ¡Muhahahaha! Empecemos por los reyes, Shiryu el rey, Sofía la reina –ellos también se pusieron de pie, parándose en el lado derecho de Afrodita. –las hadas madrinas serán; Seiya como Flora, Natalie personificara a Fauna, Juno será primavera. Y nuestros protagonistas Maléfica será…. Tatataaan… Hortensia –la chica se levanto no muy conforme con su personaje –El príncipe Felipe será… ése es… -todos esperaban la noticia aunque sólo quedaban dos personitas –El elegido para…

-¡Ay YA! –exclamaron fastidiados y nerviosos.

-OK. Que genio de veras. ¡Ese es Shun! –Shun pasó al frente sonrojado hasta los dedos de los pies.

-¡Noooo! –gritaron los demás viendo a Hyouga prado hecho una piedra, azul y con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo en una especie de _rigor mortis_.

-¡Siiii! Él interpretara a nuestra Aurora. ¿No creen que le quede fantástico? –Afrodita estaba disfrutando el momento de vergüenza de Hyouga.

-Profesor, creí que podríamos solucionar esto. No soy una mujer –le hervía la sangre al ruso. Eso era DE-NI-GRAN-TE.

-Ya veremos –dijo cortante. Le dio la espalda y empezó a organizarlos en equipos según sus tareas.

-Bien, como aun no hay guion ya se pueden retirar.

-Me las pagará. Ya lo verá ese... Quien sé cree que es –Llevaba media hora mascullando en contra del oji-celeste.

Los amigos de Hyouga se miraban alzando los hombros y torciendo los labios.

* * *

**Fascen al habla**: ¡NO ME MATEN! *se oculta trás su cama* Jeje espero que no me maldigan por dejarlo hasta ahí Un.n pero lo actualizare pronto... espero... Uñ.ñ

Seguro se preguntaran.. "¿Por qué Hyouga?" Bueno.. es maravilloso molestar al rubio petulante y creídito de la serie (se nota que no me agrada mucho verdad) y me fascina hacer rabiar a mi Onii-chan -quien es FAN de éste patito- y puesto que a él no le gusta el yaoi y yo durante tooodo el largo tiempo que le conozco lo molesto con Shun y Hyouga y esa atraccion medio anormal decidi emplear al rubio. ñ.ñ

Támbien espero que hallan captado lo del 'aguadorcete' obvio es Camus y que no me odien por lo de Kanon y Freya pero hay inentar cosas nuevas ¿no creen =D? Y si no pues sólo imaginénse en su lugar y ya XD; el bicho de Milo y etc y todas aquellas referencias a sus signitos que son de muuuy poca imaginación, lo sé u.u.

Con otras cositas; Seiya y Shaina me gustan más como pareja que él y Saori -La odio a la bitch ¬¬ -Aparecerán Shaka, Mu, Shion, Dohko, Alde, Shura y Aioros en el sig capi asi que trankas muchachas.

Ademas habrá OSASOS por parte de Hyouga y Seiya que volveran chango a Afrodita. Shun... bueeeeno...tambien pasara su vergüenza xD pero eso será hasta el siguiente capi muahaha y

***GRACIAS POR LEER***


	2. 2 Entre  el pasado y presente

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para entretenerme.

**Notas del FF:** Está narrado en presente (espero no se me haya pasado alguna conjugación) pero no se preocupen, si tienen alguna duda o algo asi será aclarada con gusto si dejan su review; y claro en el siguiente capi.

* * *

-El poema describe a dos jóvenes enamorados, ardientes de deseo. El deseo es carnal y completamente mutuo –la chica se detiene respetando las pausas del escrito que lee frente a la clase. Carraspea y continúa: -El hombre se inclina, recorriendo desde el cabello, ojos, dientes, labios, cuello y senos de su amante hasta llegar al monte de Myrrh, entonces canturrea; Eres hermosa. Toda tú lo eres, dice; no existen defectos en tu persona. –La oradora roja hasta las orejas prosigue –la mujer devuelve la lujuria de su amante con lujuria; mi amado metió la mano por el hueco de la cerradura haciendo a mis entrañas estremecer.

Sus compañeros y maestro la miran desconcertados después de terminar de leer el artículo que escogió para su taller de oratoria. Jamás se había arrepentido tanto. A pesar de lo interesante del artículo –el cual trataba sobre las interpretaciones del sexo en la biblia –sabía que era un tema de polémica aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida de que no la tacharan de hereje o se les ocurriera apedrearla hasta morir.

-Interesante Freya. Puedes sentarte –comenta y ordena el profesor pasando algo de saliva.

-Orales… sí que estuvo fuerte pero me gusto. ¡Eres un as!–la anima una chica de lentes con la tez morena y el cabello sujeto con una dona roja.

-Gracias. –murmura la castaña sonriendo apenada. Le había costado trabajo darle la entonación correcta al poema –más bien fragmento –y eso la había hecho atragantarse al principio por los nervios, afortunadamente luego de aquel pedazo todo fue viento en popa.

-Me gusto. Leíste muy bien. –Betsabé la felicita dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Freya asiente de nuevo devolviendo una sonrisa tímida y con el color rojo aun en las mejillas.

-¿Ustedes creen? Ese poemita… -suspira- híjole, me costoooo…. –las niñas menean la cabeza.

-Lo hiciste bien.

-¡Sííí!

Al terminar el taller siguió una de sus clases menos queridas desde la primaria, educación física. Rezongando algo sobre no querer entrar siguió a las otras dos a los vestidores a cambiarse la falda azul marino por unos shorts del mismo color y la blusa blanca por una playera en el mismo tono nieve.

-No me gusta este uniforme –se queja jalándose los pantaloncillos puesto que siente que le quedan muy cortos.

-A mí tampoco pero en fin –Jazz, la chica de lentes, concordó estirándose y haciendo que la playera mostrara su plano abdomen.

-¡Me encanta tu estómago! –grita emocionada la castaña. Betsabé se carcajea mientras Jazz mostraba altanera y divertida su vientre por segunda ocasión –Pero si tuvieras algo de atrás te verías mejor. –Concluye maldosa. Betsabé asiente ante su señalamiento aun riéndose.

La chica hace una cara y le enseña la lengua a la otra.

Era verdad Jazz parecía una tabla.

-¿Y sí mejor nos vamos? –Freya sugiere abultando los labios, sentada en una banca y utilizando sus rodillas como apoyo para los codos y descansar en sus manos el rostro.

-Nah, acuérdate que es la primera clase. –Betsabé está en lo correcto. Las primeras clases era un crimen faltar porque en esa clase se daban los criterios de evaluación y su porcentaje. –Y no hemos tenido clases en un mes.

-Sí, pero pues el maestro andaba de intercambio.

-¡Ay! Me quiero ir. –resopla levantándose el flequillo.

-¿Por qué nos toco a la última hora? Tan feliz que era yéndome temprano a mi casita. –Hace unos pucheros y dice algunos otros comentarios jocosos que eran muy ciertos pero aun así no dejaban de ser simpáticos, provocando la risa y apoyadores comentarios de sus amigas.

-Ojalá valga la pena. –termina poniéndose en pie una vez que el maestro los llamaba.

Y si lo vale.

-Bueno muchachos… yo soy su maestro, como les habrán informado me fui de intercambio al extranjero a un curso y hasta ahora vuelvo.

"Al menos es atractivo" piensa la castaña. Mirando de arriba abajo al profesor.

'¿Atractivo? Bueno niña ¿Qué estás ciega?' reprocha una vocecilla ronca dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

'Que de verdad eres tonta. Es un bombón.'

Freya sacude la cabeza, esperando que se vaya esa fastidiosa _inner_ suya.

-¿Te sientes bien? –un par de ojos verdes la miran con extrañeza y un atisbo de preocupación.

-S-sí. Es que a veces me dan migrañas –miente, desviando el rostro a un lado y estudiar su sombra en el piso. La piel de las mejillas comienza a arder y una descarga eléctrica recorre su espina.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. No se preocupe. Ya se me pasa.

-De acuerdo. Bien muchachos primero calentaremos un poco unos estiramientos y luego unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la escuela y ya veremos que hacer al terminar –dice el peli-azul mientras camina entre los estudiantes, el viento mese su cabellera y trasporta su voz grave a los oídos de todos.

'¿Calentar? ¿Más? ¿Pues que le pasa quiere que nos muramos de calentura? ¿Tú qué crees?' pregunta traviesa su _inner._

"¡CÁLLATE! Estoy en la escuela. Basta" Freya cierra los ojos intentando visualizarse a sí misma dentro de su propia mente y arremeter en contra de su otro yo.

'Es cierto. A ti te gusta. No lo niegues y para ser honestas ¿Cómo demonios no? Sí está… ¡Miau! ¡Chiquitito!' argumenta con un ronroneo. Freya frente a frente consigo misma. La altanera muchacha se mordía los labios lascivamente, sentada sobre un escritorio con una pierna cruzada y apoyándose con las manos abiertas sobre la superficie de la mesa. Freya entrecerró los ojos.

"Te mató."

'No, no lo harías. Además dime ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo, cuando ese papacito te alboroto las hormonas? ¿Eh?'

La muchacha abre la boca para cerrarla luego. No tenía argumentos contra eso. La segundona sonríe burlona y triunfante.

"Ash. Tú ganas" admite la derrota y abre los ojos para iniciar la carrera.

* * *

-¿Por qué? –recrimina Fleur indignada.

-¿Por qué qué? –Hyouga, harto, exclama.

-Dime… por favor…

-¿Decirte qué? No te entiendo Fleur. Tú fuiste la que me mando al diablo y ahora resulta ¿qué tú eres la que quiere una explicación? –el rubio alza la voz, remarcando cada palabra con un paso hacia el frente quedando tan cerca de la rubia que sus pechos chocan.

-Es que no entiendo. Te lo juro _cuchurrumín. _–Fleur pone una mano sobre el tórax contrario trazando circulitos con los dedos.

Hyouga resopla enfadado.

-No me digas así. Lo detesto.

-Pero antes te gustaba –dice la ojos de cielo sin dejar de juguetear con la camisa del ruso.

-Antes. Tú lo has dicho. Ahora tengo práctica de football.

-Ah no te dije… ya no habrá porristas. Así que yo que tu aprovechaba que estoy de buenas. –Susurra suavemente contra la oreja del ruso quien se derrite como un iceberg en primavera. Pero una alarma en su cerebro se enciende y aleja a la chica abruptamente y con quizás demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Sabes cuantos chicos quieren estar conmigo? –desafía alzando la barbilla en un claro gesto de arrogancia.

-Sí, y YO ya NO soy uno de ellos. Permiso. –el rubio sonríe triunfal al igual que un felino levanta la cola con elegancia y superioridad. La chica gruñe rabiosa y pataleando al verlo caminar en dirección al campo.

Hyouga no caería en sus redes de nuevo. No permitiría que lo engañaran y hablaran mal de sus amigos. Por culpa de Fleur, Seiya había tenido dificultades con Shaina. Shunrei acosaba a Shiryu molestándolo todo el tiempo y por si fuera poco la golden retibier con medio cerebro había hecho unos desagradables comentarios a cerca de Shun. ¡Shun! Shun que no mataba ni a una mosca. Esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

¿Quién hubiese creído que eran tan fijada, por no decir víbora, mentirosa, metiche y chismosa?

Hum… con lo inocente que se veía.

Hyouga anhelaba que todo fuera como hacía dos años atrás.

* * *

-Vaya…. Era hora joven.

-Oh vamos Seiya. No te enojes. –dice el ruso abrazando a su amigo por los hombros y alborotándole el cabello con una mano.

-¡Que linda pareja! Mire entrenador. ¿No son lindos acaso? –Aioria parpadea alegre como una colegiala enamorada, alzando una pierna y juntando las manos debajo de su mentón.

-Ya basta de romanticismo. Este es un equipo de football americano. No un sala de consejería matrimonial. Al campo. –ordena el entrenador con un silbatazo adornando su oración.

'¡Oh vamos! No te desquites con los niños.'

"¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo." Ya tenía un buen tiempo sin que su linda personalidad oculta discutiera con él. Se pregunta qué sería ahora.

'Tú sabes'

"¿Saber qué?" replica mentalmente y evitando rechinar los dientes.

'El por qué estas así'

"¿Así cómo?" ya desesperado.

'Pues… _horny_…' Kanon estaba a punto de tragarse la lengua.

"¡¿Cómo que _HORNY_?"

'No te hagas. No te hagas. Si yo te conozco.'

"…" el peli-azul no responde. No sabe ni cómo hacerlo.

'Te gusta.' Declara tan claro que lo hace saltar pero eso no era físicamente posible.

"¿Quién me gusta?" inquiere escéptico.

'Pues Freya. ¿Qué no?'

"¡Nooooo!"

'¿No? Entonces contéstame algo… ¿Por qué no dejas de ver hacia allá?' dentro de su cabeza se ve a sí mismo parado junto a él, mientras señalaba el otro lado del campo, lugar de audición para las nuevas porristas. Las muchachas de tercero son bastante duras pero las de primer año no se dejan intimidar, salvo, claro sus debidas excepciones.

"Por nada en especial" miente veloz como un rayo. "Es pura precaución. Los accidentes pasan." Responde circunspecto.

'Nada que. Te mueres por verla en ése uniforme. Debería darte vergüenza; eres su profesor. Aunque, por otro lado, incluso a mi me FASCINARIA verla usando eso.' Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Deseaba con todas sus ganas cambiar a su moral por otra menos… inestable y contradictoria.

"Bueno… al grano" dice seco y frustrado sin darse cuenta de que retuerce la tabula entre sus manos.

'Te gusta Freya. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto' concluye, una enorme sonrisa sobre los labios y se desvanece dentro de la ventana interior de sus ojos atónitos.

"No. No. No."

'Si. Si. Si' el _couch_ real emite un sonido gutural.

* * *

El estadio está lleno. Sus compañeros en las gradas gritan desgarrándose la garganta, y los visitantes no se quedan atrás; cantan y abuchean al equipo contrario. El ánimo se calienta, la energía recorre sus cuerpos; quieren ganar. No hay más.

-Seiya… ¿Ya viste?

El castaño no voltea. Sabia de lo que el ruso hablaba; mejor dicho, de quien.

-No estoy ciego. Ahora, necesito de tu ayuda. –el castaño se acerca su compañero y amigo susurrando su 'magnifico' plan.

-No creo que funcione. –Hyouga se resaca la nuca, no muy convencido.

-Por favor. Además a ti también te conviene. –el castaño hace un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible. Hyouga sabe. A Hyouga le conviene, efectivamente.

El cuarto, cuarto comienza mientras Seiya toma la posición de quarterback. Hyouga se coloca detrás de Seiya como buen _fullback. _

Seiya recibe el balón pero en lugar de lanzar el pase –como la jugada lo indicaba– la cambia, corriendo el mismo con el balón. Hyouga solamente finta al _defensive end_ del equipo contrario mientras su propio _tight end_ está desconcertado.

Seiya comienza la carrera. Es rápido y ligero pero esos tipos del equipo contario bien merecido tienen el nombre de Gigantes.

Sabe que puede lograrlo pero no ve a ninguno de sus corredores y al parecer más de la mitad del equipo contrario van tras él. Pero no se detiene. Solo desea una cosa. La atención de Shaina. Sin pensarlo y perdiendo de vista la enorme H voltea hacia las bancas. Y ahí está ella, con su lindo uniforme azul cielo, el largo cabello verde ondeando y agitando sus pompones alegre y dándole ánimos.

Ya lo va a lograr, acelera el paso pero no ve al frente; una piedra, si una estúpida piedra, minúscula e insignificante. Los tacos se atoran, quiere deshacerse de ella tallando sus pieza obre el pasto pero las piernas se le cruzan, entre trompicones intenta seguir pero detrás siguen esos enormes _safeties_. Lo van alcanzar y….

¡PUM!

Estúpidos safeties. Maldita piedra. Su plan era perfecto, pero ahora, era una vergüenza. Encima suyo tres pesados sujetos, y ni siquiera había corrido 15 yardas. Estúpida vista de topo.

-Lo intentaste amigo –lo consuela el ruso junto a la camilla.

-…-

-Seiya… sí, fue una estupidez pero… ¿adivina?

Seiya no quiere ni hablar. Era tan vergonzoso. Pero la picara mirada de Hyouga lo tienta.

-No. ¿Qué pasó?

-Shaina preguntó por ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y me pregunto si no necesitabas lentes; porque ella conoce a un chico que arregla los cascos y tengan el aditamento –Hyouga suelta la carcajada. Si los ojos de Seiya fuesen cuchillos Hyouga estuviera crucificado a la pared.

-Jaja… muy gracioso.

-No me mates con el sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan iluso para creer que Shaina se fijaría en mi?

-Oye, no he terminado, así que no te deprimas tan pronto ni te me ilusiones tampoco. ¿OK?

Seiya asiente tratando de aparentar calma pero por dentro se muere de ganas.

-Me dijo que eras... lindo y atrevido.

-¡Síiiiiiii! Cree que soy lindo, lindo, lindo. –canturrea haciendo un movimiento de 'batidora' con los brazos.

Hyouga suspira resignado. Seiya jamás cambiaría. ¿Debería advertirle a Shaina?

'Nah, mejor que ella lo descubra'.

* * *

-Ya te dije que eso fue un chisme. –Seiya pronuncia algo agitado de tanto seguir a la bella oji-verde. –No lo hice. Sahina… por favor, escúchame ¿Sí? ¿Cinco minutos?

-Te doy tres. –Replicó con una voz fría y déspota.

-Mira… jamás la besé. Ella me besó a mí. –Suelta molesto recordando la fiesta de dos semanas atrás. –Ni siquiera la conozco; te lo juro.

-Seiya… ¡YO TE VI! –Reprocha dando una patada en el piso, frustrada, furiosa. La muchacha aparta el rostro, en donde una lagrimas amargas traicionan su oposición en dejarlas salir. –Ahora yo te tengo una pregunta Seiya. ¿Por qué no la alejaste de ti? ¿Por qué le correspondiste?

El castaño se queda mudo. No tiene argumentos contra esa lógica. Es verdad lo que él mismo alega pero Shaina también; cuando la chica pelirroja lo había besado él no se negó, al contrario había resultado placentero.

-N-no sé… y-yo –Seiya sale corriendo. Imposibilitado de poder reprochar algo en su propio favor. Todo por culpa del alcohol, y de su falta de sentido común.

* * *

-Estúpida… maldita sea… ¡Odio estooooo! –Freya se queja guardando unos pesados libros, tan viejos que las pastas se caen y las hojas penden de un ligero hilo de pegamento; en algunos el paso del tiempo no había perdonado nada y las páginas estaban completamente salidas, amarillas e inteligibles.

–¡Imbéciles libros! ¡Tonta maestra! –pero ése era su castigo por un chisme. Una chica había divulgado que ella, Freya, había hablado mal de la profesora y posteado chistes contra su apariencia física y el colmo que también le coqueteaba al marido. Puras mentiras. A ella no le gustaba el marido de la bibliotecaria…

¿Quién podía llegar a creer que le gustaba un hombre de casi 60 años? ¡Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber! De todas maneras que pensaran lo que quisieran, si supieran quien le gustaba, a quien sí le coqueteaba, la hacía reír internamente. A ÉL si le…. ¿Cómo decía su hermano? Tiraba el can.

Se destornilla de risa, al recordar la vez que había fingido una migraña y no había participado en el partido de voleibol, quedándose sentada en la banca junto al maestro.

En otra ocasión, se había luxado el tobillo pero esa no había sido fingida, de verdad se lastimó y disfrutó mucho de la atención del alto maestro peli-azul; quien la había tomado en vilo con facilidad para llevarla a la enfermería y Kanon la acompañó durante toda su curación; tiembla al recordar el calor del cuerpo de su maestro y lo bien formado que estaba. Se sonroja y las cosquillas recorren su figura.

Siguió recordando varios momentos entre tantos otros para minimizar el aletargamiento y flojera que el castigo de acomodar y clasificar libros le provoca. Se encuentra tan ensimismada en su tarea que no oye la puerta abrirse sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo ve una sombra moverse por el pasillo lateral. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deja el libro que traía en las manos y sigilosa camina al otro extremo del corredor, rodearlo y salir por la puerta sin ser vista. La adrenalina agudiza sus sentidos y tratan de prever una acción por si es descubierta.

'Paranoica'

Sí tal vez, aunque el estar sola en la escuela por la noche, cumpliendo un estúpido castigo justifican esa reacción.

-¡Buuu!

La castaña grita dando un salto y trata de correr en dirección a la puerta.

-Calma. –Alguien sujeta su cintura.

¡PUM!

Un pisotón en el pie, un codazo en el estomago, un puñetazo en la quijada y está libre.

-¡Espérate!

-¡NO!

-¡Soy yo! –Entonces se para en seco. Conoce la voz, y la reacción en su cuerpo ante el tacto previo.

Freya gira lentamente. Ahí está el oji-esmeralda maestro de educación física.

-No ha-gas e-so de nu-e-vo –enmarca cada palabra con un fuerte paso. Ya allí se sienta en el piso para terminar el trabajo, mientras las mariposas aletean en su estómago y un escalofrío le eriza la piel.

-¿Por qué estás aquí solita a estas horas? –Kanon toma asiento junto a ella en la alfombra.

-Castigo –responde con la voz cargada de odio, torciendo el gesto.

-¿Y eso? –Él sabe que no es de las que se mete en problemas, si bien era algo rebelde no significaba que fuera una niña difícil.

Después de un rápido relato sobre los motivos, Freya termina de acomodar los últimos ejemplares en sus estantes con la ayuda de Kanon.

-Terminaste.

-Al menos pero… ¡Aaaay! Mañana sigue; debo atender la biblioteca en la tarde hasta la hora de la salida porque Carla no vendrá al servicio y la señora Darfuss no va a venir –dice colgándose la mochila al hombro y apaga las luces del edificio.

-¿Y… ya te vas? –cuestiona Kanon siguiendo a la muchacha por el pasillo.

-Sííííí… -suspira cansada y aliviada.

-Puedo llevarte, sí quieres…

Freya voltea a verlo desconcertada y su corazón da un vuelco.

-¿No te desviarías mucho?

-Eso… ¿es un sí?

-Etto… sí. Gracias pero ¿de veras no es molestia?

-No, además ya es muy tarde para que andes solita. –Revisa su reloj y confirma la hora; 9:45. Muy tarde.

25 minutos más tarde el auto se estaciona frente a una casa de dos pisos, con techo a dos aguas y una coqueta cerca de madera pintada de blanco.

-Bueno… gracias por traerme. –susurra apenada Freya, mirando el tablero y perdiéndose entre las ventilas del aire acondicionado.

-De nada. Además, no podía dejar que alguien pasado de listo se aproveche de ti por ser tan…

'Alerta roja'

Kanon se muerde la lengua.

-¿Tan qué? – Freya lo mira curiosa.

-Pequeña. –contesta.

"Preciosa" confiesa mentalmente.

Freya frunce el ceño molesta. –Hasta mañana. –se despide con brusquedad.

-Descansa –replica él divertido.

La chica baja del auto y se volta para despedirse de nuevo con la mano. Él le devuelve el gesto y la ve desaparcer tras una puerta negra con cristales. Siente la comisuras de sus labios curvarse. Estaba en primera base.

* * *

Seiya ve en la distancia a Shaina, SU Shaina, en brazos de un tipejo, estúpido que seguro estudia la universidad y se cola a la escuela usando el uniforme. Todos saben que él no pertenece al cuerpo estudiantil pero se pasea y entra a la escuela como si se tratara de su casa. El castaño siente que el monstruo de ojos verdes se apodera de su ser lento pero seguro, invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Debería ir y golpearlo, sacarlo a patadas del plantel, sin embargo decide alejarse del lugar mientras recuerda su cobardía y la fría mirada de la oji-verde.

Freya no entiende que le ocurre al maestro peli-azul. Kanon la evita y cada vez que se la topa en los pasillos la ignora magistralmente. La oji-ámbar no hace otra cosa que observar su lenguaje corporal, él está… furioso… con ella pero no entiende la razón. Freya se muerde el labio inferior tratando de recordar, quizás algo que hizo, algo que no hizo; podría ser cualquier cosa; oye las voces de sus amigos aun no presta atención a lo que le dicen, entierra las unas en su cabellera, frustrada y estresada, se toca los labios y una idea llega su cerebro.

Hyouga no puede conciliar el sueño. En su corta vida, jamás le había costado trabajo el dormir. Era lo más sencillo; poner la cabeza contra la almohada y dejar que las sabanas se entibiaran y voíla, estaba entre los brazos de Morfeo. Ahora, daba vueltas y vueltas, se enredaba en las mantas, sin efecto alguno sobre su cuerpo. La luz lunar traspasaba las cortinas, y entre la desesperación culpaba al satélite de su insomnio. No era justo. No había sido justo. Todas las dificultades tenían nombre y apellido.

Ingenuidad y confianza. Debía hacer algo. Se las cobraría todas o quizás no. Siguió dando vueltas, de todas maneras no descansaría como antes. Cerró los ojos hastiado.

Sin saberlo los tres se habían sumergido en sus recuerdos. Lo que darían por regresar en el tiempo o mínimo conocer al Doc de volver al futuro. Eso es imposible. Aunque hay cosas posibles de realizar en el presente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hi everyone ! Esperó que les haya gustado y no se preocupen pronto verán lo que Fleur provocó y cómo se relaciona con Seiya, Shaina y Shuncito.

Lo de Freya y Kanon fue, masso, algo así de como se empezarona tirar el can pero muy leve porque, obvio, ella es estudiante y el profesor (aunque eso se les olvide después y al mismo tiempo les afecte el no rebasar esa línea).

El último parrafo es en el presente del fic; no en el pasado, jaja XD ni yo me entendí bien pero espero que ustedes si noten la diferencia.

Y a ver que pasa luego.

¡Y dejen review! XD

Sei: Ya me lo imaginaba... ¬¬ y no has actualizado hace tanto...

Fascen: ¡Calla! ñ.ñ

***THANKS 4 READING***


End file.
